List of programs broadcast by BEAM TV
This is a list of programs broadcast on BEAM TV. It was previously known as CTV-31 (Cinema Television) in late 1993, and E! Philippines in 2000. However, it was defunct in 2003 due to low ratings and high cost programming difficulties. It returned last July 3, 2011 carrying 2008 Beijing Olympics Men's Division, and 1 episode English dub of Hamtaro. Its initial broadcast was The Game Channel, which started on August 15, 2011. Then it was acquired by CHASE on February 15, 2012 to improve its programs from limited (on Christmas Eve 2011) to 24/7 broadcast (on that date). But lately, it was replaced as Jack City (Jack TV's secondary network) which it was launched on October 20, 2012, but then it lessened its air limits from 24/7 broadcasting to 18 hours broadcasting due to NTC regulations on affiliated free TV network. Recently, last September 1, 2014, Jack City is no longer affiliated and aired on the channel as BEAM prepares its DTV transition, and continues to broadcast on cable networks until March 21, 2015, when the channel was rebranded as CT. Current broadcast by BEAM TV Movie blocks Similar to the former CTV 31 (1993-2000), it airs the blockbusters movies from local, Hollywood and Asian films. 'Animated movies' * That's All Toons (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: March 7, 2016) * The Wonderful World of Disney (August 1, 2016) 'Pinoy movies' * Cine Pinoy (October 11, 2014) * Da Boy sa BEAM (August 5, 2016) 'Hollywood movies' * Cinema Spy (August 7, 2016) * Our Favorite Movies (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: August 1, 2016) * Happy Monday (August 1, 2016) * Tuesday Night Blockbusters (August 2, 2016) * Wednesday Thriller (August 3, 2016) * Shocking Thursday (August 4, 2016) * Saturday Action Theater (CTV: 1996-2000, BEAM: August 6, 2016) * Sunday Mega Premiere (August 6, 2016) * Dubbed in Tagalog language. 'Musical specials' * Friday Big Night (August 5, 2016) 'Newscasts' * News 31 (2014) ** News 31 Weekend (2014) * Lingkod Balita (2014) * BEAM News Roundup (2014) * RMN News Nationwide (7am, 12nn and 4pm editions) (2016) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) * XL Balita (8:45am and 5:45pm editions) (2017) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) 'Public affairs' * Ang Ating Katipunan (2016) * Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (October 6, 2016) * Straight to the Point (2017) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) 'Public service' * Alarma (2016) * Barangay Kalusugan (2016) * Batas ng Bayan (2016) * Handang Tumulong Sa’yo (2016) * RMN Centro Serbisyo (2017) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) Entertainment news * Inside the Limelight (2016) * The Tim Yap Exclusives (2016) Comedy * Kamote Club (2014) * Gag U (2014) Game show * KaraOkray (2016) Variety shows * Paco Park Presents (2018) Animes * Akazukin Chacha (2016) * Beelzebub (2015) * Future Card Buddyfight (2015) * Hamtaro (BEAM 31 test broadcast aired Episode 1 only of this anime before The Game Channel starts at 6pm of August 15, 2011, 2014) * Majin Bone (2016) Movie trailers * Cine Movie Trailers (August 6, 2016) 'Infomercials' * Shop TV (2016) * TV Shop Philippines (formerly TVShoppe and Vision TV Shopping; March 2, 2015-February 29, 2016) * * TeleVShop * (this infomercial has been removed from the blocktimer due to high airtime costs) 'Educational' *''Pilipinas HD'' (2016)* 'Entertainment' * Poplife TV (2018)* 'Religious' * Armor of God (2016) * Life TV (2016) * * Signs and Wonders (2016) * Sunday Mass at Guadalupe (March 6, 2016) * The Hour of Great Mercy (March 5, 2016) * The Word Exposed (March 6, 2016) * Only available on DTT platforms. Previous programs 'CTV-31/E! Philippines Channel 31 era' * Academy Awards Attractions * Adventure Cinema Theater * Airwolf * Bad Movies We Love * Baywatch * Behind the Scenes * CBS Evening News * Celebrity Homes * Coming Attractions * CTV Goes to Oscars * Cowboys and Indians * Drive-In Theater * E! Features * E! News Daily * E! News Week in Review * E! True Hollywood Story * Eto Rangers * Fashion Emergency * FYE! * Hilarious Attractions * Hope Hollywood Original Treasures * Ibang Klasik Ito (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: October 6, 2014-December 30, 2016) * Iskul Bukol (originally aired on IBC from 1977-1990 and TV5 as a 2011 remake; and now returned, revived and currently aired on IBC as the Diliman High School era, 2017-present) * Larry King Live (CNN) * Late Show with David Letterman (CBS) * Matinee Classics * Midnight Movie Madness (CTV: 1993-2000, BEAM: August 1-December 30, 2016) * Mission: Impossible * MVP on CTV * Mysteries and Scandals * Nestle Hollywood Romances * On Broadway * Once Upon a Movie Time * Pictures Of War * PLDT Family Movie * Premiere Night * Revealed with Jules Asner * Sabado Nights at the Movies * Showcase of Suspense * Spy Network * SRO TV * Starstruck Presents * Studio 101: Freeway to the Stars * Talk Soup * The Crystal Maze * The Gossip Show * The PLDT Premiere Theater * The Rat Patrol * Tuesday's Hilarious Attractions * Third Rock from the Sun * Tom & Jerry * Twilight Zone * Wild On! * Wild On! Philippines * Wild Wild Westerns * World News Tonight with Peter Jennings (ABC) 'As BEAM TV' 'BEAM Channel 31 on Test Broadcast' *''2008 Beijing Olympics: Volleyball Men's Edition'' 'The Game Channel on BEAM Channel 31' *''America's Got Talent'' *''The Biggest Loser: Season 7 *Dance Your A** Off'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Minute to Win It'' *''Pictureka!'' *''The Price Is Right'' *''RPN News Watch¹ *RPN NewsCap¹ *Survivor: Redemption Island'' *''Survivor: South Pacific'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' ¹RPN Programs, both were continued to air on the said original channel after the channel (BEAM TV) axed simulcasting both producing newscasts from original channel on October 2011 until October 29, 2012. 'CHASE/Jack City' 'Blocktimers' * O Shopping on BEAM TV (2014-2018, continuously aired as 24/7 channel on Sky Cable, Sky Direct and ABS-CBN TV Plus and as overnight block on ABS-CBN) * Shop Japan on BEAM TV (March 9-April 11, 2015; May 9, 2015-February 29, 2016) *''TBN Asia on BEAM TV'' (2014-2015, continuously aired on cable and via BEAM's digital subchannel) *''Telenovela Channel on BEAM TV'' (March 1-2, 2015) *''TBN Philippines on BEAM TV'' (2015-2016) 'Newscast' * Naglalagablab na mga Balita (7:15am, 12:15nn and 4:15pm (Saturday) editions) (2016-2017, simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) * Panahon.TV (2017-2018) 'Public affairs' * Government in Action (2017, simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) 'Public service' * Bantay OFW at ang Batas (2017-2018, simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) * DZXL Public Service (2017, simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) * Emergency Response Team (October 10, 2014-July 29, 2016) * Gabay at Aksyon (October 7, 2014-July 28, 2016) * Serbisyong XL (2017, simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) 'Drama anthology' * Kwentong Pangarap (October 11, 2014-July 30, 2016) 'Talk show' * Intriga Shalala (October 11, 2014-July 30, 2016) 'Game shows' * Million Peso Game (2014-2017) * Spin-A-Win (October 6, 2014-February 19, 2016) * Win, Lose or Draw (February 22-July 29, 2016) Variety shows * A Night of Music (August 7, 2016-February 4, 2018) * Wonderful Evening (October 12, 2014-July 31, 2016) Animes * Doraemon (2014-2016) * Crayon Shin-chan (2014-2015) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2014-2015) * Voltes V (2014-2016) 'Telenovelas' * A Woman's Word (May 4-November 22, 2015) * Big Love (May 4, 2015-February 13, 2016) * La Madrastra (May 4-October 18, 2015) * Love Spell (October 19, 2015-February 21, 2016) * Muchacha Italiana (November 23, 2015-July 22, 2016) * The Two Sides of Ana (February 15-July 29, 2016) 'Infomercials' * EZ Shop (March 2, 2015-February 29, 2016) Movie blocks * Action Packed Sunday (October 12, 2014-July 31, 2016) 'Religious' *''Great Day To Live with Bro. Greg Durante'' (2014-2016) *''GCTV on BEAM TV'' (2016-2017) 'Election coverages' *''Botohan 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016) 'Specials' *''Mga Bagong SONA'' (2015–present) See also *Tagalog-dubbed Mexican soaps air over BEAM Channel 31 *Tagalog-dubbed Classic Spanish Telenovela “Two Sides of Ana” to air on BEAM Channel 31 *Watching blockbusters now showing for BEAM Channel 31 beginning this August *Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media *Radio Mindanao Network References BEAM TV Category:BEAM TV shows